Los Simpson
Inglés estadounidense |estudio_doblaje1 = Audiomaster 3000 / Audio Futura S.A. (1.ª-14.ª temporada) |estudio_doblaje2 = Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales / New Art Dub (15.ª temporada-) |direccion_doblaje1 = Francisco Reséndez (1.ª-7.ª temporada) |direccion_doblaje2 = Humberto Vélez (8.ª-15.ª temporada) |direccion_doblaje3 = Jorge Roig (9.ª temporada, episodio 189) |direccion_doblaje4 = Marina Huerta (16.ª-19.ª temporada, primeros eps.) |direccion_doblaje5 = Gerardo García (19.ª-24.ª temporada) |direccion_doblaje6 = Alejandro Mayén (19.ª-20.ª temporada, algunos eps.) |direccion_doblaje7 = Nicolás Frías (25.ª temporada-) |traductor = Francisco Rubiales (1.ª-15.ª temporada, episodios 1-2) María del Carmen López (15.ª temporada-) |direc_musical = Maggie Vera (9.ª temporada, episodio 200; 16.ª-25.ª temporada, episodios 1-15) |fecha_grabacion = 1990- |direccion_casting = Matt Groening |ingeniero_grabacion = Víctor Ugarte (14.ª temporada, algunos eps. ) |version_español = 70px |pais = México |origen = Estados Unidos |año_emision = 1987-1989 (como cortos de El Show de Tracey Ulman) 1989- (como serie animada independiente) |duracion = 21-24 minutos |temporadas = 28 |episodios = 615 (varios no estrenados) }} Los Simpson (The Simpsons) es una famosa serie animada estadounidense creada por Matt Groening (quien también creó Futurama y la tira cómica Vida en el Infierno) y producida por Gracie Films en asociación con 20th Century Fox. La serie fue transmitida por primera vez el 19 de abril de 1987 como cortos de El Show de Tracey Ulman y desde el 17 de diciembre de 1989, pasa a ser una serie animada independiente de 30 minutos (21-24 minutos sin cortes comerciales) y es transmitida por la cadena norteamericana FOX. Actualmente cuenta con un total de 27 temporadas consecutivas y se emite en varios países alrededor del mundo. Introducción La primera vez que la serie se transmitió doblada al español en el mundo, fue el 25 de diciembre de 1990 por el Canal 5 de Televisa, en México. Fue la misma Televisa, la cual, a pesar de que la serie fue posteriormente adquirida y transmitida por su televisora rival TV Azteca, produjo y compró los derechos de doblaje de la serie en 1990. Las audiciones para el proyecto fueron extensas, supervisadas por altos ejecutivos de Televisa y representantes de la FOX en México. El episodio con el que se trabajaron las audiciones, fue "Una familia modelo" (cuarto episodio de la primera temporada). Para el personaje principal, Homero Simpson, hicieron pruebas cientos de actores, y Humberto Vélez se quedó con el papel por casualidad, pues él no había sido llamado a la audición. A pesar de la promoción, muchos tenían pocas expectativas de la serie, incluidos Humberto Vélez y Nancy MacKenzie, quienes incluso pensaron en un principio rechazar a sus personajes (Homero y Marge respectivamente). La serie se comenzó a doblar en Audiomaster 3000, con una adaptación característicamente mexicana, incluyendo modismos y algunas referencias a la cultura de México, intentando igualmente incluir palabras de otros países de Latinoamérica (como "chévere"). Además, frecuentemente se agregaban efectos de ambientación a las voces, de los cuales carecía la versión en inglés (como eco dentro de un baño o una iglesia, efectos de radio o televisión, etc.). Otras aportaciones del doblaje mexicano incluyen los acentos de origen insertados en diversos personajes, así como imitaciones de otros acentos de habla hispana (como la inclusión de acentos españoles en el episodio "El día de la muerte de la comedia" de la temporada 12). Después del cambio de voces y dirección de la serie, los modismos mexicanos y latinoamericanos fueron eliminados casi en su totalidad, pasando a tener una traducción más neutral y apegada a los guiones originales en inglés. Según dijo Marina Huerta en una entrevista, fue decisión del estudio New Art Dub dejar de utilizar modismos en la serie. A pesar de esto, algunos personajes conservaron sus acentos originarios de México, que les fueron insertados desde los inicios de la serie, un ejemplo son los casos de Otto y Lou, los cuales hablan con un marcado acento suburbano mexicano, aunque sus diálogos en sí carezcan de modismos. Desde los comienzos de la serie, en la adaptación se ha intentado censurar algunos aspectos, sobre todo las referencias sexuales o religiosas, haciéndola más apta para todo público, aunque en temporadas más recientes dichas censuras prácticamente han desaparecido ya que la serie se ha vuelto mucho más abierta hacia esos temas de lo que era en sus inicios, por lo que censurarla resultaría prácticamente imposible. De igual forma, se han eliminado nombres y menciones a ciertas marcas registradas. El problema entre la ANDA y Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. Antecedentes A finales de 2004, luego de que se doblara la temporada 15 de la serie en el estudio Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. (donde FOX había encargado el doblaje de la serie tras el cierre de Audiomaster 3000), ocurrió un conflicto entre el estudio y la mayoría de los actores de doblaje de la serie, que eran pertenecientes a la Asociación Nacional de Actores (ANDA), esto debido a que los actores de doblaje buscaban que el estudio no retirara una cláusula del contrato que indicaba que en el estudio únicamente podían laborar actores pertenecientes a la ANDA; sin embargo, el estudio deseaba cambiar dicha cláusula para poder permitir a actores independientes trabajar en dicho estudio. La empresa pretendía contratar a un 75% de actores de la ANDA y a un 25% de actores de doblaje independientes, pero los actores que hasta ese momento habían realizado el doblaje consideraban que eso significaba perder parte de sus prestaciones, y fue por eso que no estuvieron de acuerdo y eventualmente el conflicto derivó en que los actores realizaran una huelga en contra del estudio que inició en enero de 2005. El conflicto no pudo resolverse a tiempo para el doblaje de la temporada 16 de la serie, por lo que FOX ordenó que la misma fuera doblada por otros actores, técnicamente despidiendo a la mayoría de los actores de doblaje originales. Aunque en 2007, los cinco actores de voz de la serie que doblaban a los personajes principales (Humberto Vélez, Nancy MacKenzie, Patricia Acevedo, Gabriel Chávez y Claudia Motta) intentaron retomar sus personajes para el doblaje de Los Simpson: la película, pero no lo lograron puesto que el doblaje ya estaba hecho desde meses antes del estreno de la película. El conflicto también afectó a otras series de FOX dobladas en el mismo estudio, como Futurama (a partir de las películas y la temporada 5, estrenadas después del conflicto), Padre de familia (que en ese año regresó tras ser cancelada, aunque ya su elenco original había sido cambiado tras mudarse de estudio en la temporada 3) Malcolm y Los Reyes de la colina. Recorte del plantel actoral Cuando ocurrió el cambio de reparto a inicios de la temporada 16, una de las diferencias más notables fue el drástico recorte del plantel de actores de la serie. Durante las primeras quince temporadas la serie contaba con un nutrido plantel de actores para el doblaje (de una media de 30) con muchos de ellos, incluyendo a los seis que daban voz a los personajes principales y muchos de los que daban voz a los secundarios doblando únicamente a un personaje, como máximo dos y ocasionalmente haciendo personajes episódicos, aún después del cierre de Audiomaster 3000. Pero al iniciar la temporada 16 y ya con el cambio de reparto el número de actores se redujo a la mitad, incluso un poco menos, con un actor dándole voz a cuatro personajes de importancia a la vez, hasta cinco, como ocurrió (y sigue ocurriendo en algunos casos en la actualidad) con Gerardo Vásquez, Edson Matus, Sebastián Llapur, Luis Alfonso Padilla, Miguel Ángel Botello y Gabriela Gómez, por ejemplo. Incluso los actores que doblan a los personajes principales también doblan a otros secundarios (Víctor Manuel Espinoza además de Homero dobla al Reverendo Alegría, Marina Huerta dobla a Bart y Marge a la vez y Nallely Solís dobla a Lisa y Milhouse a la vez, además de otros casos como el de Angélica Villa que dobla a los dos hermanos Flanders al mismo tiempo o Erika Mireles que dobla a Patty, Selma y Agnes. Erika es llamada para doblar a prácticamente todos los personajes femeninos ancianos y Gabriela Gómez para los maduros (además de Edna, dobló entre otros a la Maestra Hoover, a Elena, a la Sra. Muntz y a la Jueza Harm). También Maggie Vera, Georgina Sánchez y Mariana Ortiz realizan diversos papeles, ya sean de mujeres adultas o de niños. Actores como Sebastián Llapur y Luis Alfonso Padilla (anteriormente), Gerardo Vásquez, Roberto Mendiola, Ricardo Bautista, Eduardo Fonseca, Edson Matus, Miguel Ángel Botello, Gerardo García, Miguel Ángel Ruiz y más recientemente Jesús Cortez y Mauricio Pérez entre otros aparecen en prácticamente todos los episodios haciendo personajes episódicos aunque muchos ya estén doblando personajes de importancia. Se desconocen las razones por las que se utiliza un reparto tan reducido, posiblemente por decisión del estudio o de problemas relacionados con los salarios. Reparto Personajes principales Personajes secundarios Personajes recurrentes No aplicable thumb|260px|right|Créditos de doblaje del DVD de temp. 13. Personajes episódicos * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Voces adicionales 1ª-15ª temporada Desde 16ª temporada Créditos de doblaje ;TV Los Simpson JABF20 (1).png|19X01 JABF20 (1) Los Simpson JABF20 (2).png|19X01 JABF20 (2) Los Simpson KABF09 (1).png|19X16 KABF09 (1) Los Simpson KABF09 (2).png|19X16 KABF09 (2) Los Simpson RABF20 (1).png|25X01 RABF20 (1) Los Simpson RABF20 (2).png|25X01 RABF20 (2) Los Simpson RABF20 (3).png|25X01 RABF20 (3) Los Simpson RABF20 (4).png|25X01 RABF20 (4) Los Simpson RABF16 (1).png|25X02 RABF16 (1) Los Simpson RABF16 (2).png|25X02 RABF16 (2) Los Simpson RABF16 (3).png|25X02 RABF16 (3) Los Simpson RABF16 (4).png|25X02 RABF16 (4) Los Simpson SABF02 (1).png|25X06 SABF02 (1) Los Simpson SABF02 (2).png|25X06 SABF02 (2) Los Simpson SABF02 (3).png|25X06 SABF02 (3) Los Simpson SABF02 (4).png|25X06 SABF02 (4) Los Simpson SABF11 (1).png|25X16 SABF11 (1) Los Simpson SABF11 (2).png|25X16 SABF11 (2) Los Simpson SABF11 (3).png|25X16 SABF11 (3) Los Simpson SABF11 (4).png|25X16 SABF11 (4) Los Simpson SABF11 (5).png|25X16 SABF11 (5) Los Simpson SABF13 (1).png|25X18 SABF13 (1) Los Simpson SABF13 (2).png|25X18 SABF13 (2) Los Simpson SABF13 (3).png|25X18 SABF13 (3) Los Simpson SABF13 (4).png|25X18 SABF13 (4) Los Simpson SABF13 (5).png|25X18 SABF13 (5) Los Simpson SABF14 (1).png|25X19 SABF14 (1) Los Simpson SABF14 (2).png|25X19 SABF14 (2) Los Simpson SABF14 (3).png|25X19 SABF14 (3) Los Simpson SABF14 (4).png|25X19 SABF14 (4) Los Simpson SABF14 (5).png|25X19 SABF14 (5) Screenshot (76).png|25X20 RABF21 (1) Screenshot (77).png|25X20 RABF21 (2) Screenshot (78).png|25X20 RABF21 (3) Screenshot (79).png|25X20 RABF21 (4) Los Simpson SABF15 (1).png|25X21 SABF15 (1) Los Simpson SABF15 (2).png|25X21 SABF15 (2) Los Simpson SABF15 (3).png|25X21 SABF15 (3) Los Simpson SABF15 (4).png|25X21 SABF15 (4) Los Simpson SABF18 (1).png|25X22 SABF18 (1) Los Simpson SABF18 (2).png|25X22 SABF18 (2) Los Simpson SABF18 (3).png|25X22 SABF18 (3) Los Simpson SABF18 (4).png|25X22 SABF18 (4) ;Creditos FXX/FXNow EE.UU Archivo:Simspons_creditos_FXX_cap_9F13.png|Cap 9F13 Archivo:Thesimpsons-3F21.JPG|Cap 3F21 Datos destacados *La primera vez que la serie se transmitió en México doblada al español fue el 25 de diciembre de 1990 por el Canal 5 de Televisa. Sin embargo, por considerarlo un programa "no adecuado", no volvió a transmitirse por ese canal. Después fue Imevisión (en aquel entonces propiedad del gobierno) quien compró la serie y la transmitió por Canal 13 entre los años 1991 y 1993, siendo posteriormente privatizada por el gobierno mexicano en ese mismo año, transformándose en TV Azteca. ** TV Azteca transmitía desde 1993 hasta 2016 la serie como parte de su programación regular. La transmisión de la serie fue uno de los primeros éxitos de audiencia para la naciente televisora, y permaneció en su programación por 23 años de forma estable; transmitiendo episodios de estreno a la vez que exhibía episodios anteriores. Otras series del canal, incluyendo de la misma FOX, eran sacadas del aire si ya no disponían de episodios doblados; aunque después de ese tiempo, siempre volvían. A partir del 2 de enero del 2017, la serie regresa al aire, pero deja de tener horario fijo en la programación fija de Azteca 7; como con cualquier serie de FOX, sería retirada de la transmisión si TV Azteca ya no dispone de temporadas dobladas. Esta acción fue realizada por la crisis económica que la televisora enfrenta en estos momentos. *El 26 de julio de 2014 se emitió un especial de Los Simpson en el programa "Alta definición" del canal Proyecto 40 en el que Humberto Vélez repite su papel como Homero Simpson narrando los datos curiosos de la serie. *El doblaje es acreditado desde 2007 (año en que Fox empezó a acreditar el doblaje de gran parte de sus producciones), es decir, desde la 19ª temporada para TV y desde la 11ª para DVD (incluyendo para DVD la 20ª, que fue lanzada poco después de su estreno). Desde 2015 para Latinoamérica, se dejó de acreditar, debido a que a los episodios con formato 16:9, empezaron a conservar la resolución original de dichos episodios en vez de recortarlos a 4:3, así mismo se dejó de traducir los textos. Sin embargo, en FXX para E.E.U.U. se sigue acreditando el doblaje. *A partir de la 25ª temporada, los créditos del doblaje al español de Los Simpson, tienen la misma fuente de texto (tipo de letra) que los créditos originales en inglés. Lo mismo fue aplicado para los créditos de las temporadas anteriores en FXX. Cambios en la producción thumb|La palabra "Springfield" no fue doblada. noicon|thumb|En los insertos se menciona a "Homer Simpson" * Hubo cambios en los nombres de los personajes: ** En algunos diálogos de los primeros capitulos, personajes secundarios mencionaban a Homero Simpson, Como Homer Simpson, su nombre original, que es conservado en la versión doblada en España y las versiones dobladas en otros idiomas (excepto en la versión en árabe, donde Homero Simpson se llama Omar Shamshoon y la serie es modificada en esa versión). **Los nombres de "Tomy y Daly" son, igual que en inglés, un juego de palabras; hacen referencia a las palabras "Toma y dale", y al mismo tiempo, a los personajes Tom y Jerry. **Los apellidos de Nelson y Martin eran Rufino y Trino. Pero en las temporadas siguientes, se conservaron sus apellidos originales en inglés: Muntz y Prince. * Además de cambios en el canto de canciones, también se notaron algunos errores: **En las primeras 8 temporadas, todos los números musicales interpretados en la serie eran dejados en inglés por razones desconocidas. El primer episodio en doblar los musicales fue Todos cantan, todos bailan de la temporada 9 (posiblemente debido a que ocupan una mayor parte del episodio). A partir de ahi, casi todos los musicales han sido doblados, aunque han habido excepciones cómo la canción que cantan Homero y Marge en una noche de bodas en el episodio Tal vez un millón de dólares (temporada 21), una canción que se canta Homero a si mismo en el episodio Campeones olímpicos (de la misma temporada), la canción de rap del episodio La esposa aficionada (temporada 23) (aunque a esta en su transmisión por FOX se le añadieron subtítulos en español) y la canción del equipo de matemáticas del episodio Hazaña matemática (temporada 26). * Por razones desconocidas (error de traducción, doblaje o de otro tipo); hay diálogos y fragmentos con faltas notorias de doblaje: **Hay un error de grabación en las escenas finales del episodio '''El héroe sin cabeza (temporada 1), donde repentinamente el audio cambia a las voces en inglés y tras unos segundos a las voces en español, perdiendo el doblaje de algunos diálogos. **Ën la versión doblada de algunos episodios de la temporada 2, cómo Bart reprueba, se escucha una leve distorsión de audio durante el intro, en la parte cuando el nombre del episodio es dicho. **En el episodio El Rock de Otto de la tercera temporada por algun motivo las canciones son dejadas en instrumentales a pesar de que se nota que Otto que esta cantando, siendo este un error de doblaje obvio. **En el episodio "El enemigo de Homero", cuando Homero le dice a Moe, "Yo, el hombre más amado de Springfield", la palabra Springfield, por motivos desconocidos no fue doblada, y se escucha la voz de Dan Castellaneta en su lugar *En el episodio De tal padre, tal payaso, Bart canta un fragmento de "Mi Gran Noche" de Raphael, en la versión original la canción es This Could Be the Start of Something Big. Menciones al doblaje *En la serie, Humberto Vélez se mencionó en la serie, usando su nombre como alias para Homer (cosa que no se dice en la versión en inglés): **En el episodio Bart recorre el mundo cuando Lisa le dice a Homero que le gustaba Lalo Landa (Langdon Alger, en su versión original en inglés), al preguntarle a Homero quien era éste responde: ¿Beto Vélez? refiriéndose a Humberto Vélez, quien lo doblaba. En inglés, se refería a Larson. **En el episodio Gorgorito cuando Homero estaba grabando un mensaje para su teléfono, dice: "Hola, habla Beto Vélez; venga el mensaje ¡venga el mensaje!" haciendo nuevamente referencia a Vélez. En inglés, se refería a Jerry Maguire, personaje de la película del mismo nombre, interpretado por Tom Cruise. *También ha sido notoria la mención de actores de doblaje diversos en la serie (que tampoco se dice en la versión en inglés): **En el episodio Monty no puede comprar mi amor , el sr. Burns presenta al monstruo del Lago Ness como la novena maravilla del mundo, señalando que la octava fue la voz del Tata Arvizu, refiriéndose a Jorge Arvizu, actor pionero en el doblaje mexicano. En inglés, se refería a Gomer Pyle, personaje interpretado por Jim Nabors, quien fue introducido en la mitad de la tercera temporada de El show de Andy Griffith. **El empleado que se jubila en la planta, al que luego reemplaza Marge en el episodio Marge consigue empleo fue llamado en español "Carlos Magaña". En inglés, se llama Jack Marley. **En el episodio Homie, el payaso, Tony, el gordo dice: "Vamos por parque con Federico Romano". En inglés, Tony, el gordo dice: "Let's go to Big 5" ("Vamos al Big 5"); siendo ésta una tienda americana de artículos deportivos, que ofrece munición para rifles de caza. ***Federico Romano y Guadalupe Noel quienes dieron voces al Sr. y la Sra. Bush en el episodio El mal vecino, estaban casados en la vida real, ambos ya han fallecido. **En el capítulo El viejo y el amar, Bart y el Abuelo van en el auto y escuchan una versión radial de Tomy y Daly, entonces este último dice en español: "Durante la guerra, Evangelina Elizondo hacía la voz de Daly". En inglés, se refería a Eleanor Roosevelt. **En este mismo episodio el nombre de la nueva inquilina del asilo donde esta el Abuelo Simpson se llama Rosanelda, curiosamente es la actriz Rosanelda Aguirre quien interpreta este papel. **En el capitulo "Despellejame en Seattle" dentro del episodio "Bart vende su alma" donde habla Tomy de Tomy y Daly, Laura Torres fue quien lo dobló. **En el episodio Bart se convierte en estrella, Homero menciona en los créditos quienes se van del equipo y anuncia los nombres o apellidos de diferentes actores y actrices de doblaje de la serie: Miranda, Reséndez, Vélez, Acevedo, McKenzie, Borja, Rojas, Chávez, Horseman, Salvar, Sauret (Agustín), Petrel, Delgado (Víctor), Ornelas y Reséndiz entre otros. En inglés, se refería a los que trabajan en la serie, incluyendo al creador Matt Groening y a los actores que interpretan las voces de los personajes en inglés. *Humberto Vélez interpretó más de un personaje en la serie: **Interpretó al actor de voz (que es una caricatura de Dan Castellaneta, voz original en inglés de Homero) de la serie animada internauta Papá enojado que crea Bart en el episodio Estoy furioso **Interpretó a Poochie en el episodio El espectáculo de Tomy, Daly y Poochie. **En el capítulo'' Homero en el espacio profundo'' se hace una parodia a la serie "Casado con hijos" con la voz de Al Bundy (protagonista de la serie). Este personaje es doblado por Humberto Vélez en la serie original. **Fue la voz japonesa del comercial de Mister Chispa en el episodio Pregúntale a Marge. **Interpretó a Cosme Fulanito en el episodio Miedo a volar. En inglés el personaje se llama "Guy Incognite" y fue renombrado como "Fulanito", ya que es un argot latinoamericano para nombrar personas desconocidas. La forma de hablar la utilizaría después para parodiar a Popeye en el episodio Mandíbula bien cerrada. **Interpretó a Steve Buscemi en el episodio Detengan a mi esposa por favor, del cuál es voz habitual del actor. * El doblaje en sus primeras quince temporadas hace mención al oficio: **En el episodio El autobús de la muerte al enterarse de que Bill Gates quiere comprar su negocio de Internet, Homero emocionado esclama "¡somos ricos, Marge! Más ricos que los del doblaje". **En el episodio La sazón del baile, cuando Homero quiere ser vendedor de grasa dice "Marge me han botado de todo lo que he intentado, hasta cuando quise ser actor de doblaje". **En el episodio Pigmoelion, el actor que interpreta al doctor Tad Winslow en la telenovela Jamás termina fue despedido por pedir un aumento a pesar de haber sido, según sus palabras, "el doctor Tad Winslow y la voz de Ranma por 25 años". Dicho actor fue doblado por Carlos Hugo Hidalgo, el mismo que hizo la voz de Ranma en la serie original de Ranma ½, siendo posiblemente una adición al diálogo de parte de Hidalgo para hacer referencia a dicho personaje. *Mientras que a lo largo de toda la serie siempre ha sido la voz de Homero la que dice el nombre del episodio al final del intro de la serie, en el episodio Bart se enamora (temporada 13), el nombre es dicho por Humberto Vélez en su voz normal, la usada para los títulos e insertos dentro de la serie, y no por la voz de Homero. Referencias culturales *En dos episodios de la decíma temporada se hace referencia a Juan Ramón Palacios (hermano de la cantante mexicana Tatiana) y sus "Desvelados", programa que tenía en la ciudad de Monterrey, en donde Humberto Vélez conoció a Juan Ramón Palacios en una Convención de Comics. * La serie hace menciones a México y su cultura, famosos y programas conocidos: **En 4 episodios se hacen referencias a programas y conductores de TV Azteca, televisora que transmite la serie en México. El primero de ellos es Juego limpio de la temporada 12, dónde Homero menciona a "Maggie, la de Con Sello", aludiendo al programa de revista "Con Sello de Mujer" y a una de sus conductoras, Maggie Hegyi. En el episodio Mandíbula bien cerrada de la temporada 13, Bart le dice a Milhouse "Estas listo para estelarizar Ay Caramba?" en referencia al programa de videos chuscos que transmite TV Azteca aunque tambien hubo mención de ese programa en el episodio Homero al Max-imo de la temporada 10. En el episodio Un nuevo hogar de la temporada 14, Homero menciona a Alan Tacher, presentador que en ese tiempo laboraba en TV Azteca conduciendo el reality show "La Academia". Finalmente, en el episodio La 15ª temporada, Homero menciona "esto es más triste que Lo que callamos las mujeres", nombre de una teleserie de la televisora. **En el segmento El Resplandor del quinto especial de Halloween, se hace una referencia a dos personalidades del espectáculo de México: María Conchita Alonso y Raúl Velasco, con nombres que los parodian (María Ronchita Alonso y Raúl del Chasco respectivamente). En este mismo segmento cuando Homero en la versión en inglés parodia la famosa escena de ¡Aqui está Johnny!, en español dicha frase es cambiada por ¡Aún hay más!, frase utilizada por el mencionado Raúl Velasco en el programa mexicano Siempre en Domingo. **En el episodio Hogar, dulce hogarcirijillo, cuando sus hijos iban a ser bautizados por Flanders, Homero le exclama a Marge "¡calma! ¡calma! ¡que no panda el cúnico!" haciendo alusión al Chapulín Colorado, personaje creado por Roberto Gómez Bolaños, alias "Chespirito". ** En el decimotercer especial de Halloween, Homero dice la frase "Lo sospeché desde un principio", de la serie "El Chapulín Colorado". **Al principio del episodio Padres e hijos de la temporada 13; en la versión en inglés la canción que Homero canta es una versión con la letra cambiada de Wedding Bell Blues de The Fifth Dimension, pero en el doblaje fue cambiada por la canción Una muchacha igual que todas de la cantante mexicana Angélica María. **En una escena del episodio La guerra de Bart de la temporada 14, Milhouse hace una referencia a la atleta mexicana Ana Gabriela Guevara, diciendo "Me siento cómo Ana Gacela Guevara llegando a la meta". En inglés, menciona a Barbara Niedernhuber, medallista de plata en los Juegos Olímpicos de invierno de 1998 y 2002. * La serie también hace mención de la cultura mundial: ** En el episodio D'oh en el viento de la temporada 10, hay una escena donde Homero se pone a cantar para evitar que la policía lo arreste. En inglés, el canta Uptown Girl de Billy Joel, pero en el doblaje el canta Rosas en el mar de la cantante española Massiel. ** En el episodio El repertorio de refritos de Los Simpson de la 8ª temporada, Troy McClure hace su conocida presentación comenzando: "Hola, soy Troy McClure. Quizá me recuerden por películas refritos de televisión como El hijo de Rosa Salvaje...", aludiendo aquí a la famosa y exitosa telenovela mexicana de 1987 con Verónica Castro en el papel de "Rosa salvaje". Como curiosidad el personaje sí se convierte en madre en los últimos episodios de la telenovela. **Una de las frases inventadas en la versión doblada que se volvió icónica entre los fans latinos de la serie ocurre en el episodio Treinta minutos sobre Tokio (temporada 10), cuándo Homero, molesto por el comercial de la fábrica de pescados dónde la familia está trabajando, dice Qué feo canta, ¿qué no hay Dragon Ball Z? y usa a una anguila para cambiar el canal. En la versión en inglés, Homero simplemente pregunta si no hay otra cosa en la TV sin hacer mención a ningún programa en específico. * Bob Patiño fue el personaje que más sufrió el cambio de distintas voces a lo largo de la serie con un total de nueve voces. * En el episodio 22 de la temporada 10, "Salvando el cerebro de Lisa", en la organización Mensa, Skinner le muestra a Lisa 3 cuadros con las fotos de Mel Lazarus, Geena Davis y Marilyn vos Savant. En el doblaje, Skinner presenta estos cuadros como los del dibujante mexicano Gabriel Vargas, el de Cynhtia Pinoles y el de Monica Lewinsky respectivamente. *El nombre de pila de Smithers fue cambiado varias veces: Wándulo, Cástulo, Acacio y Bufano. Al igual que otros personajes, con el paso del tiempo ha recuperado su nombre original en inglés, Waylon Smithers. *El Hombre Abejorro es el personaje que más diferencias tiene en sus dos versiones: **En la versión original en inglés, el Hombre Abejorro (Bumblebee Man) habla en español, aunque muy mal hablado y en ocasiones "españolizando" palabras en inglés (como en el episodio 22 películas cortas sobre Springfield en el que dice woodpeckero en lugar de pájaro carpintero ya que en inglés es woodpecker) y luego en ocasiones habla en perfecto inglés con acento británico. **En la versión doblada, en contraste, sus diálogos en español son doblados y en ocasiones hasta cambiadas algunas palabras haciéndolo con acento altamente mexicano, diferenciándose de los demás personajes que hablan en español neutro y él con su familia que hablan con acento mexicano. *Tommy y Daly en ocasiones es mal pronunciado como "Tom y Daily", aunque su nombre original es en realidad Itchy & Scratchy. *En el décimo tercer especial de Halloween, Humberto Vélez usó en Homero dos expresiones del personaje Martín Marquesi de la telenovela argentina Son amores, por prometérselo al actor Mariano Martínez, intérprete del personaje en la telenovela. Las dos expresiones usadas fueron "Amorsi" (llamando así a Marge repetidas veces durante el episodio) y "Soy re gato". **Como dato adicional, la telenovela Son amores fue transmitida por Canal 13, competidor de Telefé, canal que transmite la serie en Argentina. *Ademas en el episodio "Donde esta mi rancho?" Humberto Vélez usó en Homero las palabras "Perro de la Calle" y "Perros de la Calle" este último es el nombre del programa de radio de la emisora "FM Metro 95.1" de Bienos Aires, Argentina en donde Humberto estuvo como invitado y que a la vez hace las introducciones del programa hablando como Homero. Cambios radicales en el doblaje *Los actores que doblan a los cuatro personajes principales desde la 16ª temporada tienen la particularidad de doblar a más de un personaje definido: Víctor Manuel Espinoza da voz a Homero Simpson y al reverendo Alegría, Marina Huerta a Marge y Bart Simpson, y Nallely Solís a Lisa Simpson y Milhouse Van Houten; similar al equivalente en inglés. *En los primeros 15 episodios de la la 16ª temporada con el personaje de Lisa Simpson, Nallely Solís le da una voz infantil al personaje imitando a la voz anterior (Patricia Acevedo), pero despues del episodio Futudrama cambia su tono de voz a uno que puede ser clasificado de chica adolescente, debido a que es la misma voz que hace a Lisa en el futuro. *Desde la 16ª temporada, no se dobla la secuencia de apertura, osea los D'Oh! de Homero o los gritos del abuelo al asustarse, etc. *Desde la 16ª temporada, todos los personajes tienen la misma voz tanto en su edad actual como cuando se muestran en su versión infantil y/o adulta. *En el episodio El padre, el hijo y la santa estrella invitada cuando Bart se vuelve católico, el Hombre Abejorro dice "Que buenos Kekos de Pano", en vez de decir Kekis de Pane. Y tambien se deja el audio original. *En varios episodios de la serie (a partir del cambio de voces) dejan palabras, risas o gritos de los personajes sin doblar. Por ejemplo en el episodio Jazzy y los gatitos de la 18ª temporada, mientras Bart toca la batería imaginando que es Homero se puede oír la voz de Dan Castellaneta (voz de Homero en inglés) y en el episodio Como mojé a su madre de la 23ª temporada, en el sueño, mientras la familia Simpson caen en el precipicio, se puede oír la voz de Nancy Cartwright (voz de Bart en inglés). Algo así también sucede en el episodio Una prueba antes de intentarlo de la 24ª temporada cuando Bart juega con la silla giratoria. *Las cinco chicas de las que Bart se han enamorado últimamente han sido dobladas por Gaby Ugarte en las voces de Gina Vendetti, Jenny y Nikki McKenna, Mariana Ortiz en la voz de Darcy y Xóchitl Ugarte en la voz de Mary Spuckler. Sin embargo, en el episodio Río de Aguardiente de la 24ª temporada, Gina, Darcy, Jenny y Nikki fueron dobladas por Xóchitl Ugarte, debido a que su hermana Gaby, actualmente vive en Francia y está retirada del doblaje; mientras que en el caso de Darcy, se desconoce porque Mariana Ortiz no retomó al personaje, siendo que actualmente continúa participando en la serie. *En el episodio HomeЯo se puede notar que en una escena las voces cambian al inglés instantáneamente dando a entender que no fue doblada. *En algunos episodios de la 9ª temporada se puede escuchar a distintos personajes decir matarilelilero, seguramente para que el dialogo sincronizara con la escena. * En el episodio El juego de la muerte de la 13va. temporada, la manera de hablar de Homero es comparada con la de Cantinflas. *En el episodio Papá Enojado: La Película de la temporada 22, mientras Bart y Homero platican con los productores, la chica de audio menciona que el actor de doblaje antiguo de Papá Enojado renunció porque no le pagaban. Esta escena es una extraña coincidencia entre Humberto Vélez y Víctor Manuel Espinoza, debido a que Vélez hizo el primer capítulo de Papá Enojado, aunque dicho diálogo está presente en la versión en inglés. *En el episodio Papá Enojado: La Película de la temporada 22, se puede ver un fragmento de un corto stop-motion parodia de la pelicula Wallace & Gromit: La batalla de los vegetales, en el cual los personajes que hacen parodia a Wallace y Lady Tottington son doblados por Rolando de Castro y Ángela Villanueva, los mismos quienes los doblaron en el trailer y la película respectivamente. Alejandro Villeli, actor que dobló a Wallace en la película no participó, pues fue uno de los afectados por el conflicto entre la ANDA y GDI, que provocó que dejara de doblar a Willie y a otros personajes. *Esta fue la última vez que Luis Alfonso Padilla participa como actor de doblaje de esta serie y de Padre de Familia, ya que tuvo dificultades de salud por padecer cáncer en el páncreas, siendo sustituido en sus personajes como Apu y Otto por Gerardo García y Lenny (reemplazando a Víctor Delgado luego de su retiro del doblaje) por Eduardo Ramírez. Falleció posteriormente el 12 de mayo de 2012. El último episodio de Los Simpson donde Luis Alfonso Padilla participó como actor de doblaje fue Fiestas de un Futuro Pasado de la 23ª temporada. *En el doblaje de New Art Dub, a partir de la 21ª temporada empieza a traducirse los subtitulos que aparecen en vez de que Alejandro Mayén los diga en off (aunque sólo ocurre en algunos episodios). *A partir del episodio Lisa y Lady Gaga, Bart vuelve a decir la frase "De lujo" después de varias temporadas sin decirla. * En el episodio, La Casita del Horror XXIII, la voz de Artie Ziff fue doblada por Daniel Lacy, debido a que el actor quien lo doblaba antes, René García, fue uno de los afectados por el conflicto entre la ANDA y GDI, que provocó que dejara de doblar a Artie Ziff y a otros personajes. * En el episodio Por Fin Se Van, cuando Bart escribe en la pared con pintura en aerosol, "Amo la descomposición de la sociedad", se puede oír la voz de Alejandro Mayén en lugar de la voz de Bart (Marina Huerta), leyendo el texto que escribe Bart en la pared con pintura en Aerosol. *En 2 episodios de la 19ª temporada, Ángeles Bravo participó en el doblaje, pero no con su personaje original Agnes Skinner, puesto que la empresa quiso respetar la nueva voz. *A partir de la 22ª temporada, se traducen en voz alta los carteles que aparecen en la secuencia de apertura de la serie, con la voz en off de Alejandro Mayén. *Algunos episodios de la serie, contienen escenas de episodios anteriores, como en los episodios A esto hemos llegado (temporada 4), Recuerdos de amor (temporada 6), El episodio espectacular 138 (temporada 7), Todos cantan, todos bailan (temporada 9), Detrás de la risa (temporada 11), Homenaje a Homero (temporada 13) y Cómo se ganó la prueba (temporada 20). Esas escenas son redobladas. *En el episodio "Eterna penumbra de la mente Simpson" se acredita a Miguel Eduardo Reyes cómo traductor. *En el episodio La casita del Horror XXIII Los subtitulos "Dia 1, Noche 1 y Noche 15" estan en el idioma original, y el subtitulo "Noche 6" está escrito en español. *En el episodio Todos cantan, todos bailan de la 9na. temporada, se traducen las canciones pasadas, pero no son redobladas, ya que antes la dejaron en el idioma original. Tambien en la canciòn "We Put the Spring in Springfield", por algun error de ediciòn, cuando Mel Patiño toca su flauta, no suena, mientras que en el episodio "Bart After Dark/Bart de noche si suena. *Barney Gumble es traducido como Barney Gómez, sin embargo, en los episodios, "Homie, el Payaso" de la 6ª temporada y "La casita del Horror XXIII" de la 24ª temporada, Barney fue llamado por su nombre original en inglés. *En el episodio, "El día de la muerte de la comedia", Bart saluda a Bob Patiño diciendo la frase "¿Que hay de nuevo viejo?", la cual fue muy comúnmente usada por el personaje Bugs Bunny de los Looney Tunes. Además, en la versión original en inglés, cuando Bob Patiño hipnotiza a Bart, Bart habla en voz robotica. Sin embargo, en el doblaje, él habla en acento español ibérico (de España). *En el noveno especial de Halloween aparece Poochie, quien había sido doblado por Velez, en este episodio fue sustituido por Carlos Segundo, con tono de Alf. * En el episodio "Homers Barbershop Quartet" en la escena que la gente dice: Queremos a Gorgori, ¡Fuera Barney!, en la escena hay un error de doblaje ya que más tarde la gente comienza a gritar pero dice: Barney forever! Wiggum never! pero en esa escena no se dobla y se usa la frase anterior, lo cual es incorrecto ya que no concuerda con la escena. ya que tendría que decir: Queremos a Barney, ¡Fuera Gorgori". * En el episodio, No Tienes Que Vivir Como un Árbitro y Lucas de la 25ª temporada, Krusty el Payaso, Willie y Snake fue doblados nuevamente por Gerardo Vásquez, esto debido a que Sebastián Llapur dejó la serie durante esa temporada. *El episodio Homerazzi de la decimoctava temporada es el primero de la serie en el que se conserva su título original en inglés. Posteriormente sucedería lo mismo en los episodios, Diggs y Luca$ de la vigesimoquinta temporada, pues Diggs y Luca$ son los nombres de los personajes que aparece en los respectivos episodios del mismo nombre. *En algunos episodios de la 18ª temporada, Bart Simpson tenía un tono de voz igual al que tenía Brick de Las Chicas Superpoderosas, también doblado por Marina Huerta. *En el episodio Cambio de Tutor, cuando la familia Simpson va a la playa, Marge Simpson dice: "Es Moe, con una bolsa de basura", sin embargo, dicha frase no fue dicha por Marina Huerta, sino por Erika Mireles. *Técnicamente quienes más tiempo han estado en los Simpson han sido Alejandro Mayén, Gonzalo Curiel, Marina Huerta y Jorge Ornelas ya que Mayén, Ornelas y Curiel han estado desde la temporada 5 hasta la actualidad cómo Carl, Moe y Kent Brockman respectivamente (23 años) y Huerta desde la temporada 1 hasta la temporada 9 como Bart y regresando en la temporada 16 en adelante como Marge y Bart (20 años). *Homero y Marge fueron los únicos personajes que nunca cambiaron de voz hasta después de la 15ª temporada. El resto de los personajes hasta ese punto de la serie habían tenido dos o más voces o reemplazos de un solo episodio. *En el episodio, La Guerra de Bart, los personajes de South Park aparecen. El único de los personajes principales de la serie que tuvo diálogo de la serie fue Stan Marsh. Fue doblado por Carlos Íñigo (quien lo dobló en la primera temporada del doblaje mexicano de la serie) y no se contó con la participación de Miguel Paneke ni de Sergio Sáez, pues dicha serie fue doblada en Miami (EE.UU.), así mismo, tampoco en la versión original, su respectivo actor de voz original de la serie Trey Parker tampoco repitió su personaje y fue interpretado por Tress MacNeille. **En este mismo episodio, mientras Milhouse y Bart ven la serie South Park, Milhouse comenta sobre los personajes que "sus voces las hacen mujeres estreñidas". La línea original en inglés sólo dice que sus voces las hacen adultos. Esta es una evidente referencia al doblaje al español que se hace en Estados Unidos, más probablemente al trabajo de Patricia Azán, mujer que dobla a dos de los cuatro chicos principales de South Park. * En el episodio Marge la rebelde, ''cuando la familia Simpson ve la television, Bart Simpson dice: "Debe ser el televisor", sin embargo, dicha frase no fue dicha por Marina Huerta, sino por Laura Torres. * En la Temporada 15, en los capítulos '''La decimoquinta temporada '''y '''Noticias engañosas durante el chiste de sofá se pude apreciar a la familia disfrazada con trajes de personajes de anime: Homero como Ultraman, Marge como Princesa / Agata June de Gatchaman/Fuerza G, Maggie como Pikachu, Bart como Astroboy y y el mas sorprendente Lisa como Sailor Moon, increiblemente, ambos personajes son interpretados en Latinoamérica por Patricia Acevedo. * En la edición en DVD de la temporada 13 en los extras se puede ver un feature donde pasan los comerciales que realizaron Los Simpson para Burger King en E.U.A, pero uno de ellos no es para la cadena de hamburguesas sino para Sabritas en México y ese comercial esta doblado al español con las voces de Humberto Vélez, Patricia Acevedo y Claudia Motta. * En el Especial de Noche de Brujas 11 en el capitulo "Pequeños Magos" hay un escena donde aparece el personaje de Harry Potter. Curiosamente en esa época se estrenó en cines la cinta Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal ambos personajes tanto en el cine como en el especial de la serie animada fueron doblados por el actor Arturo Castañeda aún cuando el actor Daniel Radcliffe no interpreto a Harry en la versión animada. * En la versión doblada de la película Matilda, en una escena el señor Wormwood (doblado por Humberto Vélez) tararea la canción de la serie. * En el episodio El Día de mi Boda de la temporada 15 hay un diálogo entre el Hombre de las Historietas, el director Skinner y Homero donde mencionan la Convención Triurbana de Comics, al final del parlamento Bart menciona ¿Te refieres a La Mole?. Este diálogo dicho por el se refiere a la convención de comics que se celebra en la Ciudad de México desde hace mas de una década y en la cual han asistido como invitados parte del elenco de la serie en varias ocasiones, ademas Humberto Vélez fungió como padrino en la inauguracion de la primera convención y Gabriel Chávez (la voz del Sr. Burns) ha estado en varias ocasiones en su stand y como presentador de La Mole. * En el episodio La Casita del Horror XXV regresa el actor Víctor Delgado, pero no interpreta sus personajes anteriores como Kang, ni Lenny, sino como el director Skinner. En el tercer segmento, Homero y Bart tienen un tono notable diferente de voz, pero en el doblaje no se nota tanto. Y por último en varias escenas Víctor Manuel Espinoza, la voz actual de Homero dice: "¡Au!", lo cual es raro porque siempre dice: "¡Ou!". ("D'oh!") *En el episodio El payaso deprimido el chiste de sofá no es doblado cuando notablemente se nota que están diciendo cosas. Por ejemplo, una versión mutante de Marge dice varias veces "I am Simpsons", entre otras cosas. La razón por la que no fue doblado son desconocidas, pero que conste que a partir de cambio de voces, muchos gestos y escenas así no son dobladas, aunque Marina Huerta ya había participado en el elenco anterior y si doblada escenas así. * El actor César Soto vuelve a doblar personajes en la serie desde el episodio 565 de la temporada 26, cómo el hipnotizador Sven Golly en el episodio El nuevo amigo de Bart. Soto ya había doblado personajes menores entre las temporadas 5 y 15. * A partir del año 2015, las temporadas 2, 3, 4, 8 y 12 de Los Simpson vuelven a ser transmitidas después de muchos años, pero en formato 16:9 (recortadas de su formato original 4:3), la misma forma que la transmitieron en el canal FXX de Estados Unidos, específicamente en la maratón de 12 días de la serie transmitida en ese país en el año 2014. * En los Estados Unidos por el canal FXX se transmiten las temporadas 14 y 18 con los créditos de doblaje latinoamericano, aunque con el audio en ingles. * Se sabe que El show de Tracey Ullman fue doblaje y transmitido en su tiempo por lo que a a entender que los cortos de los Simpson fueron doblados por otros actores. * El 27 de enero de 2017 el canal FOX de cable en Latinoamérica transmitió un pequeño homenaje al actor Agustín Sauret quien interpretó al personaje de Ned Flanders durante muchos años poniendo algunos episodios que se centraban en el personaje de Flanders, incluso el canal puso un hashtag #Adiosinned que se convirtio en trending topic dando muestras de cariño y respeto al recordado actor. Influencia y legado *En 2016, una zarigüeya dio a luz en una estación del metro de la Ciudad de México. La noticia le dio la vuelta al país y se le apodó "Cuca" al animal, en referencia al episodio "Mono riel" de Los Simpson, en el que Homero encuentra una familia de zarigüeyas en un vagón del monorriel, y menciona que "A la grande le puso Cuca". El nombre fue retomado tanto por diarios nacionales como por las cuentas oficiales del sistema de transporte de MéxicoLa zarigüeya Cuca regresa a su hábitat en Cuemaco Censura *'México:' A partir del 2013, la Suprema Corte de Justicia oficializa la prohibición de decir y mencionar palabras y términos despectivos referentes a la homosexualidad en los medios de comunicación, esto perjudicó a los episodios '''''La fobia de Homero de la 8° temporada (capitulo en que Homero tiene una fobia a los homosexuales) y El autobús de la muerte de la 9° temporada, que ha sido censurado en algunas de sus escenas, debido al uso de las palabras "marica" (tambien dicho en los episodios Bart la madre y Monty no puede comprar mi amor ''de la 10° temporada), "maricón" (dicho por Nelson Muntz en el episodio ''El autobús de la muerte de la 9° temporada), "maricotas" (tambien dicho en los episodios El autobús de la muerte de la 9° temporada, Trilogía del Error de la 12° temporada y El día del juicio de la 16° temporada) y "joto" (tambien dicho en los episodios Arte de Mama y Papa y Monty no puede comprar mi amor de la 10° temporada) y tambien se han eliminado las escenas en donde los hombres se besan como en los episodios Una Edna muy especial de la 14° temporada, Los Monólogos de la Reina de la 15° temporada y Maggie se ha ido de la temporada 20. Esta censura sólo es realizada en TV abierta, en el canal FOX todos los episodios se emiten sin cambio alguno. *'Argentina:' El epísodio Rafa, el elegido de la temporada 19, Homero y sus amigos charlan de política, durante la conversación, Carl dice "Realmente me gustaría una dictadura militar como la de Juan Domingo Perón. Cuando él te desaparecía, tú te mantenías desaparecido" y Lenny dice "y su esposa es Madonna". El diputado argentino Lorenzo Pepe, pidió que se censurara la emisión de ese capítulo por llamar dictador al ex-presidente Juan Domingo Perón y por las desapariciones que se produjeron de manera sistemática durante la última dictadura militar de 1976 a 1983, Finalmente el 27 de julio del 2008, FOX optó por no transmitir el episodio y lo sustituyó con el que le seguía (El show de los años 90). Sin embargo, desde fines de ese mismo año el episodio si se transmitió por varios canales abiertos de Latinoamérica, y el 19 de febrero del 2013, Telefé (canal que transmite la serie en Argentina desde 1991) transmitió el polémico capítulo por primera vez, cinco años después de la polémica que se generó en ese país a raíz de su contenido, al parecer sin queja o reclamo alguno. A pesar de ya haber sido transmitido en los canales abiertos de Latinoamérica, el episodio aún era omitido por el canal FOX hasta el 6 de septiembre de 2016 cuando el canal finalmente transmitió el polémico episodio por primera vez tras 8 años de censura, debido a la remasterización en HD de los episodios. También, Telefé, corta una escena del episodio "La hoguera de los manatíes" en la que Lenny al ver a una actriz porno exclama «¡Ohh Suxana Giménez» debido a la referencia que habían hecho de una de las principales conductoras del canal, Susana Giménez; curiosamente esto fue idea de Marina Huerta (directora de la serie en ese entonces) como forma de agradecimiento por haberla invitado a su programa. *'Chile: Algunos capitulos de la serie como '''''Un fin de semana con Burns (por el tema de la marihuana) de la 13° temporada y algunas escenas que ofenden a la religión catolica dentro de varios episodios como Pregúntale a Marge de la 8° temporada, Historias de la Biblia de la 10° temporada y El Juego de la Muerte de la 13° temporada no se emitierón al principio en Canal 13 (canal que transmite la serie desde 1991) por su orientación hacia la Iglesia Catolica; ahora con el cambio de administración del canal, ha comenzado a liberar capítulos y escenas que históricamente han sido censurados. En un episodio que Otto dice:' "¿De cuál estoy fumando?, ¡Ah si!, hierba"', fue censurada la última frase (¡Ah si!, hierba) y también censuran escenas de lesbianas y gays en las temporadas 20 en el episodio Como se Ganó la Prueba, la temporada 22 en el episodio'' Mámas Que Quisiera Olvidar, la temporada 23 en 'La Red Social' y el final de ésta del episodio 'Lisa y Lady Gaga, para evitar problemas con el Consejo Nacional de Televisión (CNTV) y con la audiencia, ademas nunca emitió un episodio de la temporada 13 llamado ''Fin de semana con Burns''. *'''Venezuela: En 2008, la Comisión Nacional de Telecomunicaciones (CONATEL), obligó al canal Televen, a retirar la serie del horario matutino por contenido no apto para niños. El canal decidió retirar la serie de su programación. Tiempo después, la serie había vuelto, pero en horario supervisado y las escenas inapropiadas fueron cortadas durante la emisión. La serie finalmente fue retirada de Televen en 2009, por razones desconocidas. Cabe mencionar que esto ocurrió a pesar de que el canal Venevisión emitió la serie en años anteriores a esa controversia junto con otras series animadas para adultos como Futurama y Padre de familia en horarios estelares y sin ningún tipo de censura. Transmisión Edición en video Referencias *Reparto en "Doblaje en Español". Véase también Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Series de 20th Century Fox Television Categoría:Series de Fox Categoría:Series Animadas de Film Roman Categoría:Series Animadas de Klasky Csupo Categoría:Series y Películas de Gracie Films Categoría:Comedia Categoría:Spin-off Categoría:Textos en español Categoría:Edición videográfica Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Artículos destacados Categoría:Páginas con muestra de audio Categoría:Series animadas de 1980s Categoría:Doblajes de 1990s Categoría:Doblajes de 2000s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Series transmitidas por Canal 5 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Imevisión Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca 7 Los Simpsons Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 13 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Latina Categoría:Series transmitidas por Caracol Categoría:Series transmitidas por Venevisión Categoría:Series Transmitidas por RPC Categoría:Series transmitidas por Televen Categoría:Series transmitidas por Telesistema RD Categoría:Series transmitidas por GamaTV Categoría:Series transmitidas por Teleamazonas Categoría:Series transmitidas por Ecuavisa Categoría:Series transmitidas por Repretel Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 6 Categoría:Series ganadoras del Emmy Categoría:Series nominadas al Emmy Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 9 (Costa Rica) Categoría:Series transmitidas por Tn8 Categoría:Muestras de audio años 1980 Categoría:Muestras de audio años 1990 Categoría:Muestras de audio años 2000 Categoría:Muestras de audio años 2010 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal Uno Categoría:Series de Rough Draft Studios Categoría:Series transmitidas por Telefuturo Categoría:Series transmitidas por Unitel Categoría:Series transmitidas por SNT Categoría:Series y Películas de The Curiosity Company